Brownies
by Perseus Agreste
Summary: Adrien is surprised when Marinette gives him baked goods for an occasion, and Chat Noir is even more so when his Lady brings him a similar treat...
1. Chapter 1

Brownies

Adrien Agreste was under the impression that maybe Marinette Dupain-Cheng didn't like him, or consider him a friend. That was, until the day she came into class 11 minutes late with a box of sweets. "I'm sorry MS Bustier! I- the brownies… needed more time to set-"

"It's quite alright Ms. Dupain-Cheng; I haven't started the lesson yet."

The student curtsied and walked past Adrien to sit. He was curious about Marinette's brownies, they are, after all, his favorite type of dessert and everything that comes out of her bakery is sublime. He had to have one!

As he pondered how, she actually tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to face her, only to find that she was leaning forward, very close; close enough that he could tell that her eyes were, in fact, bluebell. Strikingly similar to those of his Lady, but they didn't burn with passion or confidence, they twinkled timidly.

"H-hey A-drien! I made brownies for you all… because it's international b-best friends' day. I f-figured you guys are my… best friends: Alya, you, and Nino. S-so, I made you guys these…"

Marinette is so cute when she rambles on like that!

"Oh, thank you Mari! I'm flattered; I didn't know you thought of me like that. You're very sweet Marinette!"

The shy girl looked like she swallowed a bug.

"O-of course! I-you're always… I'm your friend Adrien!"

She turned red as a tomato and leaned back away, trying to hide her face in her sketchbook. Adrien couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you Mari!"

He heard a small squeak from her seat and blushed despite himself. 'She's adorable!' he mused to himself. Nino nudged his arm.

"Dude, you're so in there! Welcome to the group, if it wasn't official before, it is now!"

Adrien was confused. "What do you mean Nino?"

The DJ clapped his hands once, "Marinette is very particular about who she gets close to. Sure, she's nice to everyone, everybody likes her; except Chloe, but notice her group of friends consists of only us. Nobody else got brownies bro, just you, me, and Als. You can stop pouting about how 'Nette hates you now."

Adrien felt his face heat up slightly. He took a glance to Alya; she nodded in conformation, happily munching her treat. Adrien figured he'd eat his too. He salivated as he took a bite.

Words left him. He couldn't describe how delicious it was, the best he'd ever eaten ever, and he had tasted the very best from all across Europe! None of it shook a stick at Marinette's, seriously! Adrien didn't even want nor need milk to go with it!

He oralgasmed as he devoured it. When he was finished, he turned around.

"Thank you so much Mari, that was the best brownie I've ever had! They are my favorite treat and you are very talented!" He exclaimed.

The bluenette smiled with her eyes shut, so adorable! Or maybe they weren't fully shut, she is half Chinese after all, which is low-key his type.

"You're welcome Adrien!" she didn't stutter! Was she warming up to him? God, he hoped so. If not for Ladybug herself, he'd love to give it a shot with Marinette, he was becoming quite enamored with her recently, and he'll admit it only to himself. He turned around before he was caught looking at her.


	2. Chapter 2

Brownies

That night on patrol, Chat Noir sat on the top of Notre Dame, next to a gargoyle; one of his favorite sites in Paris. He was thinking of a certain blue haired, blue eyed girl. As if on cue, one landed on the belfry just above him, though not the same one (or so he thought).

"Good evening my Lady, I just finished my purr-trol, everything is right in our fair city tonight." He said as he back flipped up to the belfry edge where she was. He noticed a small, unmarked box under her arm. She held it out to him.

"Happy best friend's day Chaton!" she smiled at him warmly.

Chat's heart leapt out of his chest. His Lady made him something? He opened it… brownies?

"I- I made them myself. I hope you like brownies…" she looked hopeful and maybe a bit bashful. Chat beamed at her.

"Thank you so much LB, brownies are my favorite!"

Ladybug smiled at him with her eyes shut; hold up! She looks just like Marinette right now; in fact the resemblance is uncanny! Could it be? One way to find out, Chat thrust a brownie in his mouth, chewing with gusto. Oh my… his taste buds don't deceive him; these are Marinette brownies! No doubt about it! He set the box down gingerly and hugged Ladybug tight. She stiffened, but then relaxed, even hugging him back.

"You're welcome Chaton."

He breathed in her perfume, "Thank you Mari."

Ladybug did a spit take, "w-w-what did you c-call me?" Chat smiled. "Did you really expect I wouldn't recognize this baking anywhere, Marinette?"

Ladybug looked at him worriedly. "Don't worry Princess; your secret is safe with me of course. And in case you're wondering, no. There is nobody I would rather Ladybug be than you. And your brownies are delicious Mari."

Marinette was stupefied; it took a minute for her to speak. Chat was patient with her, letting her come to grips with this revelation before he dropped anymore bombshells.

Finally, she speaks, "Y-You… I gave you brownies… this morning?" she squeaks; He nods.

"Then you must be A-Adrien!" she stuttered, just like she does outside of the mask; so endearing!

"I knew you were smart Princess!" before he could talk himself out of it, he leaned down and kissed her forehead. The two teens blushed like crazy as they stared into each other's eyes. Adrien thought the stars above the Parisian skyline had nothing on the twinkle of Marinette's eyes. Eventually, she broke the silence.

"Chaton, we should go home now, probably. But ill text you when I get home, how's that kitten?" she flicked his bell as she stepped back. Such a tease, irresistible!

"I'd love that Milady, I'll be waiting, my love." He replied with a traditional bow. "Until next time Buginette."

 _Fin_


End file.
